magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
I sogni dei dannati
I sogni dei dannati (Dreams of the Damned) è un articolo scritto da Nik Davidson e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 6 agosto 2014. Racconta la storia di Ob Nixilis. Introduzione Il demone Ob Nixilis è avvolto nel mistero. Non sappiamo nulla delle sue origini e non sappiamo se è sempre stato un demone. Ciò che sappiamo è questo: una volta era un Planeswalker, ma la sua scintilla gli fu rimossa e fu intrappolato nel piano selvaggio di Zendikar migliaia di anni fa. Da quel momento ha lentamente progettato un piano per recuperare i suoi poteri e sfuggire. Nella trama di Magic 2015—Duels of the Planeswalkers abbiamo visto i risultati di una piccola parte dei suoi piani. Ora, il passato e forse futuro Planeswalker, si prepara a dare inizio alla fase successiva del suo piano. Storia I demoni non dormono mai. Ricordo cosa voglia dire dormire, ovviamente. Ricordo anche come mi sono sentito la prima volta, piccolo premio di consolazione, in cui non ho dovuto sacrificare un terzo della mia vita alle mie patetiche limitazioni mortali. Questa forma riduce il dolore. Non si stanca. In questo modo ho ottenuto più tempo per gestire la mia rabbia. Ero un conquistatore. Ancora adesso sono un conquistatore. Nonostante ciò, ho subito due sconfitte una dopo l'altra. Nella prima ho dovuto rinunciare al mio corpo. Nella seconda ho dovuto rinunciare alla mia scintilla. In gioventù ero convinto di essere invincibile. Pensavo di aver dimostrato a me stesso di essere invincibile. In fondo, conquistare il primo mondo è sempre più difficile. Il mio potere è cresciuto man mano che conquistavo altri mondi e ogni conquista diventava più semplice. Quando ho sentito parlare del Velo ho realizzato che sarebbe stato un premio troppo grande da rifiutare. Sono stato uno sciocco. Un'arma di tale potere può solo distruggere colui che la brandisce. Nelle profondità, il demone operava silenziosamente. La caverna era illuminata solo dal debole bagliore delle rune, incise sulle decine di edri allineati sulle pareti. Ruotò uno degli edri di pochi gradi e pronunciò un incantesimo. Le rune si illuminarono, arancioni e brillanti, ma la luce svanì rapidamente. Ruotò un secondo edro, ripeté l'incantesimo e osservò le rune spegnersi di nuovo. La luce durò un po' più a lungo, impercettibilmente. Il demone prese appunti sul pavimento di roccia con un artiglio di ossidiana e si avvicinò a un terzo edro. Venire a conoscenza della libertà del multiverso e poi vederla sfuggire, questa è una tomba. Scoprire l'esistenza di sconfinati mondi da sottomettere e fonti di potere inimmaginabile da cui attingere... poi il nulla. Ormai è tutto svanito. Ora mi ritrovo bloccato in questo piccolo disgustoso mondo, annoiato da questa colonia di insetti frenetici, inutili da dominare. La prima volta in cui ho desiderato dormire è stata quando ho realizzato la piena profondità della mia condizione. Avrei voluto sentire la stanchezza, riposare, porre fine al mio tormento, anche solo per poche misere ore. Non potrà mai accadere. Cosa posso fare per far trascorrere il tempo? Le persone di questo mondo mi offrono solo piccoli divertimenti. Gli umani di questo luogo sono codardi e vagabondi. Ho dato loro la caccia e ho giocato con le loro vite. Che noia! Gli elfi sono primitivi, ma almeno sono in grado di unirsi e combattere. Le loro ossa scricchiolano come quelle degli uccellini che catturavo molti secoli e molti piani fa. Poi ci sono i goblin ma, dopo che ne hai sterminati un po', non c'è più divertimento. Almeno buona parte del divertimento. Il suono che emettono è comunque divertente. Infine ci sono i kor. Loro mi evitano. Io evito loro. In ognuno dei loro volti pallidi e spavaldi mi sembra di vedere lei. La protettrice autoeletta di Zendikar. Nahiri. Nelle profondità, un potere si svegliò. Linee di magia, sepolte sotto innumerevoli tonnellate di roccia e polvere, tornarono lentamente in vita e un passaggio si aprì. Una pallida luce verde emerse dalle profondità e il demone strinse le ali al corpo per scivolare attraverso lo stretto passaggio. Esiste un luogo più triste? Come molti altri, sono stato attirato qui. Il mana è ricco e potente. Questo luogo è una trappola. Credevo che, con il potere ottenuto, avrei potuto liberarmi dalla maledizione, disfarmi di questa infezione e ritrovare la mia forma. Non ho mai avuto l'occasione di scoprirlo. Ero appena riuscito ad ambientarmi, quando lei mi attaccò. Non mostrò alcuna emozione. Neanche il minimo accenno di pietà. La sua magia vincolante era più forte di qualsiasi magia io avessi mai visto. Non c'è stato neanche un combattimento; l'edro fu dentro di me ancor prima di poter gridare. Tutto è svanito in quel preciso momento. Le pareti del passaggio tremarono e rocce frantumate crollarono sulla schiena del demone. Le pareti laterali del passaggio si strinsero improvvisamente. Le profondità di Zendikar avevano individuato un invasore e la roccia stessa cercava di liberarsene. Guadagnò tempo stringendosi tra le pareti e biascicò un incantesimo. La vitalità della pietra si interruppe e la forza che la animava svanì; la roccia si sgretolò per formare una perfetta sfera vuota intorno al demone accovacciato. Attraverso le sottili fessure, il bagliore verde lo invitò a proseguire. Iniziò a scavarsi la strada. La maledizione terminò. Il richiamo di quel luogo remoto svanì in un attimo. Insieme al richiamo svanì anche il mio potere. Quando mi sollevai da terra, le ossa delle mie spalle si frantumarono. Le mie ali erano inutilizzabili e caddero dopo pochi giorni. Ciò che mi aveva messo dentro mi aveva reso piccolo. Debole. Non glielo perdonerò mai. Un giorno mi gusterò la mia vendetta. Tutto ciò è avvenuto secoli fa. Non l'ho mai più vista da allora. Ma il suo volto è limpido nella mia mente come se fosse ieri. Alcuni dei vampiri vivono altrettanto a lungo, ma hanno il buon senso di impazzire o dimenticare. Chissà se si rese conto che in questo modo avrebbe preservato la mia mente? Con il tempo divenne chiaro che l'edro dentro di me era un oggetto dal grande potere. Potere. Il linguaggio universale. Il demone aveva grattato la pietra per settimane. Aveva passato giorni interi a farsi strada lentamente attraverso gli strati più densi. L'aria della piccola sacca scavata nella pietra era rarefatta, riempita solo da una piccola sfera ricoperta di rune che aveva ricevuto da un mercante tritone. Due volte si era fermato per permettere agli artigli di ricrescere. Più si avvicinava alla fonte del bagliore, più velocemente gli artigli ricrescevano. Ho studiato gli edri per secoli. Conosco la loro magia meglio di chiunque altro, tranne coloro che li hanno creati. Ogni volta che un Planeswalker arriverà qui, avrò cura di presentarmi come si deve. I visitatori di un luogo nuovo e straniero hanno bisogno di una guida; hanno bisogno di informazioni. Fui lieto di essere loro di aiuto. In questi tantissimi anni ne sono giunti a decine. Tutti sono stati messi a conoscenza della mia situazione. Ho fatto in modo che le informazioni uscissero da questa cloaca. E finalmente qualche ragazzino arrogante ha abboccato. Una delle lezioni più importanti che un conquistatore deve cogliere è che, quando gli altri ritengono di essere più astuti di te, bisogna continuare a farglielo credere. Fino al momento in cui smettono di credere a qualsiasi cosa. Dopo questa lunga attesa, un superbo ragazzino Planeswalker è venuto alla mia ricerca per affrontarmi ed estrarre l'edro. Una pianificazione di migliaia di anni si stava per concludere in questo singolo giorno e tutta la mia attenzione era rivolta a inscenare un combattimento che non attirasse sospetti. Ero sicuro che questo giorno sarebbe finalmente arrivato. Ciò che potevo fare era solo attendere in questa palude. Nelle profondità, il demone afferrò con cautela la piccola sfera della vita. Rimosse una manciata di terra e un piccolo fiore che brillava verde e oro nel suo palmo. Irradiava potere, calore e salute. Gli antichi passaggi si aprirono in un lampo e lui ritornò in superficie, cullandola con attenzione; il suono delle sue risate echeggiò ovunque. Gli Eldrazi e la loro progenie si scatenano. Non si può non ammirare l'efficienza con la quale sterminano e corrompono. A volte rifletto sugli obiettivi che potrei raggiungere con un tale esercito. Non importa. Alcune anime distorte finiranno con affrontare gli Eldrazi. Non ci possono far nulla, gli eroi sono come formiche che si ammassano su un dolcetto caduto a terra. Quando arriveranno dovranno sapere ciò che so io. Gli edri furono creati per questo, un'arma completamente diversa da ogni altra e io potrei essere l'unico essere vivente a conoscenza del loro funzionamento. Ma so anche per quali altri scopi potrebbero essere utilizzati. Il potere sta tornando in me. Quando Bala Ged fu distrutta, sentii questo mondo tremare. In quel momento fui in grado di sentire di nuovo il multiverso. La mia scintilla è vicina. So cosa devo fare. So anche che il prezzo da pagare per recuperare la mia scintilla è il totale annientamento del mondo che odio di più? I demoni non dormono. Però sognano. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web